Talk:Aneurysm
I'm betting this will be another skill on the Judas Monk build. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:45, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Indeed. The Hobo 23:20, 31 July 2007 (CDT) This should be at least 1/4 cast...and 4 dmg per energy at 15 would be nice. E-denial this would work as a great spike for e-denial, get them to low energy, and then give it back to them xD Ele killer I don't know how much energy the bosses have but.. it can be useful against them I suppose.. cKowDont 13:44, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :All PvE enemies have +1 energy regen (on top of standard), and they aren't likely to run out of energy very quickly, unless you make a concerted effort to drain them of all their energy. I don't think it would really help that much, as enemies that have expended all their energy would most likely have expended their killing power. On you. --Kale Ironfist 11:01, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Flare spammers are dead. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:30, 4 August 2007 (CDT) As it stands this skill is crazy against eles since there is no stated maximum damage also Backfire would kill a Flare Spammer quicker :D :::The dmg is not as much as everyone thinks. 40x3=120=not that much. Blaze 10:31, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::If it only returns 40 energy, it does 120 dmg, yes. But if you drain an ele down, it may well be 60+, and that is 180 already. And that IS a bunch, for just 1 skill. :::::Maybe, but don't forget you give him back all his Energy... Alea 17:58, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::As Alea alluded to, energy is far more important than damage. Give that Ele back 60 energy, and that's more than enough to lay down more than 180 damage. You have to think about the effect on the opponent too. --Kale Ironfist 18:05, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Good finishing move, though. I was thinking use Mind Wrack, drain and dmg with E-Surge+E-Burn and once you see Mind Wrack's damage, give them an Aneurysm. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 06:06, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Agreed, definately a nasty finisher in any sort of e denial bar Ghostun 13:11, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::If you wan't to play that way, use Fragility spiker. Otherwise, this is just another RA-only skill. 67.162.10.70 16:41, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Fragility spiker is a RA only build (it sucks ass), you cant use it in PvE, HA, GvG or even TA. 81.137.221.34 06:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::: Took me and Gwen as e-surge e-burn mana leak mesmers, and spiked eles like mad: -255 Utaku Mu Dan 15:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::: Another Way to kill poor Shiro: Ancestor's Visage + Aneurysm every 5 sec... Does he have NRJ btw ? --MorteLune 08:31, 27 August 2007 (CDT) slap spirit shackles on a melee enemy(assassins get nrgy back from critical strikes, but with tentative application of Atrophy and other e-denial, it might work). I also agree thaat this should be a finishing move for your spike or used as general e-denial party support. Resolver12 17:17, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Even an Assassin's Critical Strikes can't keep up with the drain of Spirit Shackles. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] 19px‎ 21:44, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I think the wording of the skill is hillarious, as it goes along with skills like mind wrack and migraine, and other interrupts... an anyuerism is the likely outcome to such head trauma. THough i wonder if the skill will see much use... it will combo very well with edenial and interrupt mesmers, but the chance of not killling them and then giving back all that energy you stole is perhaps too much of a risk to make this a metagame skill. (68.63.233.200 19:51, 30 August 2007 (CDT) this with the assassin skill Shroud of Silence Pretty much anything is toast. Its not a single kill kinda skill. it could be, an ele with 100+ energy would take 300 dam. but used in concert with other skills this one could be brutal. ~the rat~ My ele has over 100 energy at all times, if you drained all that and used this i would take over 300 damage. Plus the damage from Energy Burn/Energy Surge (Assuming they are used) = dead. -Sr Snugglesworth. This skill should fail. imo, aneurysm is another version of illusion of pain... and I haven't seen anyone using the latter yet. The risk is huge on any caster. For example, if you fail to kill an ele, he will cast back at your group 3 SF worth more damage than the aneurysm. Therefore it is safer to cast it against classes with low energy regeneration. For example, a warrior doesn't use much energy driven skills, and doesn't get a huge benefit from any energy gain. That's the only reason I would think someone would use such skill. However I hope this skill will change its description when someone decides to use it a lot in AB battle at dom 0. Probably useless on PvE bosses too, since their energy seems to regenerate at a crazy speed. Icyangel Strawberry 17:22, 22 August 2007 (CDT) It's obviously meant for assisting in spikes when you're confident of getting a kill. 220.101.138.181 07:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Obviously the skill needs to be used intelligently. You don't cast it on a caster at full health. But consider an elementalist with 50-60% of his health. One of two outcomes: * Ele was low on energy. Ele now takes a massive damage spike (300 damage would not be atypical). Ele dies. * Ele was not low on energy. You've just given him more, but since he wasn't low to begin with, you haven't really made him that much more dangerous. Refilling the mana pool of an ele whose pool was already mostly full just ain't that big a deal... Seems like a good gamble. If you win, you get a kill, if you lose, it's really no big deal, and at least you did some damage. :If an ele dies by 300 damage (and thus regains 100 energy ??? Z0MFG?!) the ele phails, not this skill...--84.24.206.123 12:47, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :: Look at it this way. If an ele is already down to low energy, use Mind Wrack + Energy Surge (Or something like) + Aneurysm + Shatter Enchantment (Since all decent ele's have Attunement). Death? I think so. '--Reddog500' 21:34, 5 September 2007 (CDT) R.I.P Ether Prodigy This + Shatter Enchantment on an ele using Ether Prodigy could do some serious damage: they usually keep their energy low to reduce damage, so assuming the target has ~10e with a maximum of 80e, that combo has the potential to do around 550 armor-ignoring damage at 15 domination (Aneurysm + Shatter Enchantment + Ether Prodigy=(70*3)+100+(80*3)=550) in about 2 seconds, with fast casting! Kumpeet talk| 09:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :And who uses EP? --84.24.206.123 12:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::EP used to be highly popular, but I see what you are getting at. (See the Magehunters Smash - Divine Boon/Recall relation) :::EP used to be highly popular yes and it could be very powerfull if it had some boosts although I think mesmers will just smack this on their bar and EP will be gone forever 82.169.126.187 08:42, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Ether Prodigy died when Nightfall came out, not GW:EN. --Macros 08:43, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Question I heard from somewhere that some bosses have unlimited energy, is that true? And if so, what if this is used on them? :People use AV/SV and Famine on bosses to quickly farm them. If a boss had unlimited energy that would be impossible. That person must've been exaggerating or simply lying. --Mahsa 09:36, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's an exaggeration. All PvE monsters/enemies (whatever you want to call them) get an additional +1 energy regeneration. So their casters will have 5 pips, Rangers get 4, and their Paragons and Warriors get 3. Add in their poor skill set which doesn't generally encourage spam, and they don't really run out of energy easily. Even those who do have a skillbar which encourages spam take way too long to lose it (eg, Stone Daggers). --Kale Ironfist 21:58, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::That's what you think. I, however, did 514 damage against a terrorweb dryder (unfortunately I don't have a screenshot, you'll have to take my word) yesterday. 514 damage! The irony was that I had to do Gate of Pain with NPCs, because I was kicked out of a PUG in favour for an ele. However, 514 damage means that dryders, who are to my knowledge not affected by Lightbringer title, must have up to 170 energy. In any case, this skill will never again leave my PvE-Dom-Mesmer's skillbar. A.Saturnus 23:32, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :lvl 28 eles will tend to have a lot of energy, especially considering the spells they use -Ezekiel 05:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Exhaustion What's this skill's interaction with exhaustion? Does it inflict damage based on total possible energy, or just up to the point of exhaustion? If the target has 50 points worth of exhaustion, out of a total of 100 does it inflict damage for the full 100 or just for the 50? If it works for the full 100, this skill could combine very well with Arcane Languor. --65.185.196.228 02:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :I would assume it gives them energy until they can't take anymore then does that amount in damage. I don't believe it would include exhaustion. -Ezekiel 02:19, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Can anyone test? I don't have EotN unfortunately... --65.185.192.160 16:37, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you have exhaustion, you take less damage than with exhaustion. So, Exhaustion is included in damage calc. -- -- (s)talkpage 16:54, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually ran into a mesmer team in ha spiking with this. Exhaustion is taken into account. Was on an elem exhausted out, was hit for 160+. :P 76.8.174.164 20:25, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I tested the Exhaustion thing. I explained it in the article.24.149.28.230 17:36, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::And you did so nicely, only the notes come usually beneath the acquisition. I fixed that for you. A.Saturnus 09:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Another use Couldn't you use this skill to encourage the use of spellcasting under Backfire (or a similer situation)? -Hesus :I wouldn't go cast like mad if someone returned my energy... -- -- (s)talkpage 17:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Deadliest Combo Ever Spirit Siphon + this XD cKow/Dont 21:27, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Err.. no? Unnatural Signet twice will deal more damage and takes only slightly longer to cast. A.Saturnus 12:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::I wasn't serious :P cKow/Dont 15:20, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hahaha, OF COURSE not! I knew! ...d'ohA.Saturnus 18:22, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm neither stupid nor bad at maths. I used 'XD' to express sarcasm over the seeming synergy between the two skills. cKow/Dont 15:21, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It's bad style to explain a joke, even to fools like me ;) A.Saturnus 09:42, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Eh, maybe you're right. Peace cKow/Dont 06:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) disturbingly poor usage in pvp while i was playing ranger in FA, some (hopefully just inexperienced) mesmer kept using it on me, especially when my energy was near full o_0 ...it was actually kinda sad to see such a good skill used so badly...single digit damage from aneurysm FTL! this skill is supposed to be powerful, please use it correctly Omnipresentgnome 18:00, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Ahahaha, this skill saved me while I was monking in RA. I was near full health and had PS on, and it gave me about 45 energy. 18:15, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Very useful For measuring how much energy the NPCs and enemies have?--Relyk 02:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Potential use in GWEN Personally I see great potential for this skill when used against some of GW:EN's dungeon bosses. While they spam skills to no end, they rarely seem to run out of energy; returning them to full energy is little disadvantage when you can barely slow down their output anyway. Throw in Quickening Zephyr for good measure if you can handle it. SarielV 04:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Combined with Shadow Form/Spell Breaker? Enemies will spam their spells until they run out of energy when spells against you fail(Shadow form/spell breaker). This seems like a good way to deal a tremendous amount of damage to casters, especially bosses. However, I haven't tried anything yet. Thoughts? :You would then have to consider a) how would you deal with non-caster mobs or mobs with no foe-targetting spells when you're a A/Me or Me/A, and b) could anuerysm reliably deal enough damage to overwhelm a boss's natural recovery and any healing that he might receive? 07:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) icon looks like an asuran armor and a dom mask. anyone else see this one? (yes im playing in the high rez icons section)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:00, 17 September 2008 (UTC) DoA Can do up to 1500dmg to eles on the city wall in HM. Pretty leet. Incomplete The skill tabel only shows the energy loss. The damage still needs to be added. 13:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :The table would be pretty pointless. The damage is simply EnergyGained*1..3. No more, no less. Additionally, you don't know how much damage you'll deal until after casting, since you don't know how much energy the enemy is missing. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's the 1...3 variable that Mr. 194.151 was referring to. And it was missing because I messed up the parameter naming when I updated it back in May. —Dr Ishmael 14:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oright. Sorry, my bad (I even mentioned that variable myself... ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC)